Pour un présent si tourmenté, quel futur
by Naellya
Summary: Sakura a perdu sa famille dans un incendie lorsqu'elle était très jeune et fut adoptée par Sonomi, la cousine de sa mère. Elle étudie dans un lycée réputé avec sa soeur Tomoyo et ses amis Ériol et Érika. Tandis qu'un nouvel étudiant arrive, elle a un mauv


Je tiens à préciser que dans ce oneshot il n'y a pas de magie.

**_Oneshot_****_ : Pour un présent si tourmenté, quel futur pourrait-il y avoir?_**

Par cette première belle journée depuis un long moment, une jeune fille courait à vive allure, les cheveux au vent. Mais pourquoi semblait-elle si pressée, vous direz-vous? C'est très simple : si elle ne se dépêche pas, elle sera en retard au lycée Saïenji, une nouvelle fois… Mais ce n'est pas un lycée comme les autres. En effet, seuls des étudiants provenant des plus riches et influentes familles de tous les pays peuvent être inscrits dans cet établissement. Nul n'a besoin de passer un test de classement, il doit seulement se présenter avec ses parents au bureau de la direction. Mais si tous les élèves sont aussi riches, pourquoi ne s'y rend elle pas en voiture? Elle doit bien en avoir les moyens. Effectivement, elle pourrait, mais pour notre demoiselle, être en forme est très important et elle préfère respirer à pleins poumons l'air frais et revigorant du matin. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois qu'il ne pleut pas depuis au moins une semaine. Elle aurait dû partir avec sa sœur, mais celle-ci avait dû partir en avance. Elles devaient se rejoindre devant l'entrée principale à huit heures tapant. La question était de savoir si cette jeune fille arriverait à temps pour une fois. Un miracle allait pourtant se réaliser car, en effet, il était huit heures moins une et elle arrivait devant la grille protégeant l'école. Ce fut d'ailleurs la surprise générale et des applaudissements surgirent de partout. Tous les élèves la connaissaient et elle était réputée pour être toujours en retard le matin. Elle alla retrouver sa sœur qui avait un visage laissant facilement paraître son étonnement.

Tomoyo : Je n'en crois pas mes yeux! Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour prononcer les mots « Sakura » et « être à l'heure » dans une même phrase!

Sakura : Tomoyo!!

Tomoyo : Si j'avais su que les miracles existaient!

Sakura : Bon ça va, on peut rentrer maintenant que tu as admiré mes exploits!?

Tomoyo : Mais bien sûr petite sœur. Après vous!

Sakura et Tomoyo n'étaient pas exactement de vraies sœurs. Leurs mères étaient cousines. La famille de Sakura avait été victime d'un incendie alors qu'elle était encore très jeune. Ses parents et son frère avaient péris ce jour-là, et elle s'était retrouvée complètement seule. La police fit des recherches et l'on découvrit qu'elle avait une tante nommée Sonomi. Celle-ci, ayant une enfant unique du même âge, accepta avec plaisir de la prendre en charge et fit changer son nom de famille. Elle s'appelait désormais Sakura Daidoji et avait une sœur nommée Tomoyo Daidoji. Dès qu'elle avait fait sa connaissance, elles s'étaient très bien entendues et étaient toujours ensemble. Sonomi était très heureuse que ça fille aime sa nouvelle sœur, surtout qu'à cause de son travail de directrice d'une grande multinationale, elle n'était pas très souvent à la maison. Les deux jeunes filles avaient appris à être indépendantes et à se débrouiller seules. Lorsqu'elles apprirent qu'elles iraient au lycée Saïenji, elles avaient sauté de joie. Un lycée aussi renommé devait être très excitant. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas. En fait, c'était plutôt ennuyeux. Heureusement, elles avaient vite fait connaissance avec Érika, fille d'un riche industriel, ainsi que Ériol, fils de la célèbre famille Hiragizawa. Ils étaient les élèves les plus populaires du lycée et traînaient toujours ensemble. Lorsqu'un deux avait des problèmes, les autres le soutenaient toujours. Ériol et Érika étaient les deux seules personnes (mis à part Tomoyo et Sonomi évidemment) au courant pour le passé de Sakura. En parlant du loup :

Ériol : Mais oui! C'est bien mes deux sœurs favorites!

Érika : Hé!! Et moi alors! Tu ne m'aimes pas!?

Ériol : Non! Toi je t'adore! _Et il lui fit un gros câlin en continuant de la taquiner, comme ferait un grand frère._

Tomoyo : Salut vous deux! Encore en train de vous chamailler on dirait! Tu ne peux vraiment pas la laisser tranquille plus de deux minutes Ériol!

Ériol : Mais si je la taquine, c'est parce que je l'aime! Mais vous aussi je vous adore! Alors maintenant c'est à votre tour! Il se jeta sur Tomi et la serra en lui donnant pleins de becs partout sur le visage, et ensuite il se tourna vers Saki mais celle-ci fut plus rapide et se cacha derrière Érika.

Érika : Hé! Pas derrière moi! Mais arrête! Il va encore s'en prendre à moi! _Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_! Et ben ce n'est pas trop tôt!

Sakura partit en courant dans le couloir, Ériol sur ses traces. Ne regardant pas du tout où elle allait, elle percuta quelqu'un.

Sakura : Excusez-moi! Je suis vraiment désolée! Je vais vous aider à ramasser vos choses!

Homme : Pas la peine! Je me débrouille!

Il ramassa ses cahiers et partit. Ériol arrivait en courant, lorsqu'il vit Sakura debout, en plein milieu du couloir.

Ériol : Saki, est-ce que ça va?

Sakura : Euh…oui…non mais ça va pas!! _Ériol__ sursauta_. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à cet abruti!? Je m'excuse et il m'envoie balader!

Érika et Tomi arrivaient à ce moment-là et demandèrent se qui se passait.

Sakura : J'ai bousculé un garçon en courant, je me suis excusé et lui il me répond de façon vraiment bête d'aller me faire voir!

Tomoyo : Euh…d'accord… Mais là il faut y aller on va être en retard!

Ils se rendirent donc tous en classe et s'installèrent à leur place. Ils étaient tous dans le même groupe et en étaient très heureux.

Professeur : Bonjour à tous! Ceci est un événement très rare à cette époque de l'année, mais aujourd'hui, pour des raisons particulières, nous accueillerons un nouvel élève. Veuillez entrer s'il vous plaît.

Un très beau garçon entra dans la classe et Sakura le reconnu immédiatement.

Sakura : Tomi! C'est le débile de tout à l'heure!

Érika : Wow! Il est vraiment canon! C'est lui qui t'est rentré dedans!? Chanceuse!

Sakura : Ah ouais il est pas mal, je n'avais pas remarqué…

Ériol : Tu parles! Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder alors!? Tu le trouves plus beau que moi!?

Sakura : Mais non! T'es le plus beau mec de la Terre toi voyons!

Tomoyo : Je suis bien d'accord!

Ériol : Oh! Je savais bien que vous m'aimiez en secret mes petites chéries!

Érika : Hé ho rêves pas trop veux-tu!

Professeur : Hmm hmm… Mesdemoiselles Daidoji, monsieur Hiragizawa et mademoiselle Miyazaki, je vous prierais de vous taire pendant mon cours. Merci beaucoup. Maintenant vous pouvez vous présenter jeune homme.

Shaolan: Salut. Je m'appelle Shaolan Li et je viens de Chine. Je fais des arts martiaux depuis que je suis gosse, alors quand on me cherche, on me trouve rapidement! J'ai pas l'habitude de chercher les problèmes tant qu'on me laisse tranquille. Ah oui! Je suis aussi le cousin de Hiragizawa!

Sakura, Tomoyo et Érika : Hein!?

Ériol : Mon cousin? Je ne me souvenais pas avoir de la famille en Chine…

Professeur : Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir à la gauche de mademoiselle Daidoji, ou si vous préférez derrière monsieur Hiragizawa.

Shaolan se dirigea donc vers la place qu'on lui avait désignée. En passant, Sakura lui jeta un regard, mais il n'y prêta pas du tout attention, ce qui la mit encore plus hors d'elle.

Ériol : Hé! Je ne savais pas que tu étais mon cousin! Est-ce qu'on s'était déjà vu avant?

Shaolan: Une fois seulement, quand on était gosse, à une fête où toute la famille était réunie.

Ériol : Ah oui! Je me souviens! Tu t'étais battu avec un autre parce qu'il avait insulté ta cousine ou quelque chose comme ça.

Shaolan: Ah! Oui. Ça se peut…

Sakura : Mais c'est qu'il est presque sympathique ton cousin Ériol!

Shaolan: On peut savoir t'es qui toi?

Sakura était sur le bord de la crise de nerfs!

Sakura : Non mais! Je te signale qu'on s'est rentré dedans ce matin et que quand je me suis excusé tu m'as gentiment envoyé promener!

Shaolan: Ah! C'était toi… Désolé…

Ériol : Euh…bon d'accord! Shaolan, je te présente mes trois meilleures amies, Sakura Daidoji, dont tu as déjà fais la connaissance, Tomoyo Daidoji, sa sœur, et Érika Miyazaki. Les trois plus belles filles du lycée! Pas mal comme compagnie tu ne trouves pas!?

Shaolan: Ouais… Pas mal… Salut.

Sakura : Ériol, dis-moi qu'on n'aura pas à le supporter pour déjeuner!? Pitié!

Tomoyo : Ce ne serait pas très gentil de le mettre à part son premier jour…

Érika : Je suis d'accord avec Tomi. D'accord, il n'a pas l'air commode au premier regard, mais je suis sûre qu'il va devenir plus sympa. Et il est tellement mignon!

Ils tombèrent tous à la renverse : Érika!!

Sakura : Bon d'accord, mais c'est seulement parce que je suis extrêmement gentille et généreuse et que j'ai le sens du sacrifice que je le fais!

Ériol : Merci mon amour! Je savais que tu accepterais! Tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse!

Tomoyo & Érika : Hmm hmm…

Ériol : Alors disons une des trois personnes les plus merveilleuses que je connaisse. Je tiens à ma peau.

Érika & Tomoyo : Hééééééé!!

Ériol : Je rigole!! Je vous adore!!

…

À la pause déjeuner…

Sakura, Tomoyo et Érika étaient déjà installées à leur table habituelle dans la cour, lorsqu'Ériol arriva en compagnie de Shaolan, tout deux portant leur plateau avec leur déjeuner.

Ériol : On peut se joindre à vous?

Érika : Bien sûr!

Elle leur fit un magnifique sourire chaleureux, tout comme Tomoyo, mais Sakura ne réagit pas, elle continua de manger comme si de rien n'était.

Ériol : Saki…?

Sakura : Hmm? Ah oui bien sûr!

Elle fit un beau sourire, un peu forcé.

Pendant le déjeuner, Érika et Tomoyo posèrent beaucoup de questions auxquelles répondit Shaolan, qui devint un peu plus aimable et ouvert. Il raconta sa vie en Chine, son ancien lycée, ses cours d'arts martiaux. Il parla beaucoup plus qu'on l'aurait cru en fait. Même Sakura porta attention à ce qu'il disait. Il s'en rendit vite compte et apprécia qu'elle ne le déteste plus. Moins qu'avant en tout cas. Sakura écouta d'une oreille seulement. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Cette nuit, elle avait fait un cauchemar qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Elle avait rêvé de cette nuit particulière qui avait changé le cours de sa vie. Cela la préoccupait beaucoup, mais elle essayait de ne pas le laisser paraître. Érika n'avait rien remarqué du tout, elle était trop occupée à admirer le petit nouveau. Par contre, Ériol, dont l'intuition était très développée, et Tomoyo, qui la connaissait depuis toujours, avaient vite fait de remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Sakura.

Tomoyo : Ça vous dirait d'aller au cinéma ce soir?

Ériol : Bonne idée! J'ai remarqué qu'il y a un nouveau film d'action!

Érika : Je préférerais un film d'amour! Tu en dis quoi Shaolan?

Shaolan: Je ne suis pas vraiment films d'amour, mais un film d'action ça me va!

Ériol : Sakura, tu es partante?

Sakura : Je n'en sais rien…

Tomoyo : Aller! Ça va faire du bien à tout le monde! On manque de vacances!

Sakura : Alors c'est d'accord, va pour un film d'action!

Ériol : Très bien. À la fin des classes, je dois faire visiter les alentours à mon petit cousin ici présent, alors si on se rejoint ce soir à huit heures à l'entrée du cinéma, ça vous va?

Tomoyo : Parfait pour nous!

Érika : Ça me va!

Ériol : Ça roule! _Drrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiing__!!_ Bon faut qu'on y retourne…

L'après-midi sembla durer des heures, mais ce fut enfin la fin des classes. Érika partit rapidement pour décider comment elle s'habillerait pour le beau Shaolan. Ériol partit ensuite avec Shaolan pour lui faire visiter. Il ne restait plus que Sakura et Tomoyo dans la classe.

Tomoyo : Sakura, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Sakura : Rien voyons tout va bien!

Tomoyo : Saki, je te connais, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, quelque chose te préoccupe.

Sakura : Comment fais-tu pour toujours savoir quand ça ne va pas?

Tomoyo : C'est parce que je passe mon temps à te regarder! Mais Ériol aussi s'en est rendu compte.

Sakura : Je vois, c'est pour ça que vous avez proposé d'aller au cinéma ce soir. Merci.

Tomoyo : Mais de rien! Aller, vas-y, raconte à ta grande sœur ce qui te préoccupe!

Sakura : Et bien…je…j'ai rêvé à ce soir-là…

Tomoyo : Je vois. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu rêves à ça, non?

Sakura : Non mais… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose allait se produire. C'est demain…

Tomoyo : Je sais. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?

Sakura : Non, je préfère y aller seule.

Tomoyo : D'accord, c'est toi qui décides mais si tu changes d'avis, je suis là. Je serai toujours là pour toi ma petite Saki.

Sakura : Je sais, je t'adore Tomi.

Tomoyo : Moi aussi je t'adore! _Elle lui fit un gros câlin. _Vas quand même parler à Ériol, il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi.

Sakura : D'accord. Veux-tu que je lui parle de toi en même temps?

Tomoyo : Quoi!? Mais de quoi tu parles?

Sakura : C'est ça! Fais l'innocente! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! De tes sentiments pour lui...

Tomoyo : Mais! C'est ridicule! Je ne ressens rien pour lui!

Sakura : Bien sûr que non…

Tomoyo : On peut y aller maintenant?! On va être en retard pour le dîner et pour une fois que mère doit être là!

Elles se rendirent donc chez elles, passèrent une des rares soirées en compagnie de leur mère, et se préparèrent à partir. Pendant ce temps, Ériol avait fait visiter les alentours à Shaolan et ils étaient allé dîner dans un petit restaurant où Ériol était très connu (il faut dire qu'il y allait assez souvent) et se rendirent au cinéma un peu en avance. Ils y retrouvèrent Érika qui y attendait déjà.

Ériol : Dis donc, tu t'es faite belle pour moi ou quoi?

Érika : Pas du tout! _Et bang! Ça ça fait mal pour l'ego._

Ériol : Pas besoin de me dire ça comme ça!

Shaolan: On s'assoit en attendant les autres?

Érika : D'accord!

Elle prit naturellement la place à côté de Shaolan, un peu trop collée d'ailleurs. Celui-ci cherchait un prétexte pour se dégager et prétendit devoir aller à la salle de bain. Quant à Tomoyo et Sakura, elles étaient maintenant en chemin pour se rendre au cinéma. Sakura portait une camisole rouge à fines bretelles, ainsi qu'un pantalon cargo noir, et des souliers de course rouges et noirs. Tomoyo portait une jolie robe bleu marine, arrivant au-dessus des genoux, avec de fines bretelles. Elles étaient vraiment très belles toutes les deux. Elles discutaient tranquillement, quand Sakura se retourna subitement.

Tomoyo : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Sakura : Euh… Non rien… J'avais l'impression qu'on était suivies.

Tomoyo : Ah bon! Mais il n'y a personne. Allez viens! On est presque rendues!

Elles arrivèrent au cinéma et retrouvèrent leurs amis. Ils achetèrent leurs billets (les garçons payèrent les billets des filles, comme ils sont galants!) et s'installèrent dans la salle. Tomoyo s'était installée dans le fond, Ériol avait suivi, puis Érika, qui tenait à être à côté de Shaolan, puis Sakura. Tomoyo et Ériol semblaient penser qu'ils feraient un beau couple, mais Érika n'était pas d'accord. Le film était commencé depuis environ quarante minutes que Sakura s'excusait et dit qu'elle revenait dans cinq minutes. Elle sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers la crémerie. Elle commanda un yogourt glacé aux mures et framboises et alla s'asseoir à une petite table sur la terrasse extérieure. Elle resta ainsi, à manger sa glace, les yeux dans le vide. Soudainement, elle eu la même impression d'être regardée et se retourna le plus subtilement possible, mais il n'y avait personne. Cependant, un groupe de garçons pas très nets la regardaient et semblaient se dire des trucs pas trop nets non plus. Un deux s'avança vers elle, l'air très sûr de lui (du genre regardez-moi mesdemoiselles, je suis beau et fort) et se pencha vers elle.

Garçon : Salut! Je m'appelle Justin et toi?

Sakura : Désolée, pas intéressée!

Ses copains éclatèrent de rire d'un coup, ce qui surpris le gars, mais il ne se démonta pas aussi facilement.

Justin : Tu sais que ce n'est pas très poli ça! Tu ne veux pas me répondre? Allez! Je ne te demande que ton petit nom jolie demoiselle…

Shaolan: J'avais cru comprendre que la jolie demoiselle en question n'était pas intéressée! Alors barre-toi si tu tiens à ta peau!

Justin : Ah! Elle n'était pas seule finalement, allez on se casse, c'est plus marrant! (Il n'avait pas très envie de se battre avec Shaolan, il était assez costaud le petit chinois!)

Sakura : Euh… merci…

Elle était assez contente qu'il ait dit qu'elle était jolie mais ne voulait pas le laisser paraître.

Shaolan: Je peux m'asseoir?

Sakura : Bien sûr! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Shaolan: Tu es partie il y a plus de quinze minutes alors on commençait à s'inquiéter.

Sakura : Merci.

Shaolan: Et puis Érika me collait un peu trop, alors je me suis porté volontaire pour te chercher.

Sakura : Hmm… Je vois.

Elle était un peu vexée et il le vit bien.

Shaolan: Mais bon, je m'inquiétais aussi alors ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout!

Sakura : C'est vrai?

Shaolan: _pense : Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle! Ses cheveux sentent tellement bon…et ses yeux! Wow! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte!? C'est juste une fille ordinaire, comme toutes les autres…_ Euh…oui ben juste un peu quand même, ne vas pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit!

Sakura : Bien sûr que non!

Shaolan: Bon alors… euh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'aimes pas le film?

Sakura : Hein!? Heu oui le film est bien, c'est juste que depuis ce matin je ne suis pas dans mon assiette alors…

Shaolan: Je vois… C'est pour ça qu'ils ont voulu venir ici ce soir. Ils sont bien attentionnés avec toi.

Sakura : Oui…

Shaolan: Tu te sens mieux maintenant? Je ratte mon film moi! Allez je te paie quelque chose à manger! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Sakura : Je prendrais bien des bonbons! J'adore tout ce qui est sucré!

Shaolan: Moi aussi! Alors on partage! D'accord?

Sakura : D'accord!

Shaolan parti devant pour acheter des sucreries, alors que Sakura restait un peu en retrait derrière. Elle ressenti alors encore cette même présence qui l'observait. Elle se retourna et vu quelqu'un, probablement un homme vu sa stature, qui s'en allait. Il avait déposé quelque chose sur sa table avant de partir. Sa curiosité l'emporta et Sakura alla voir se que c'était. Un œillet, une fleur de Nadeshico. Est-ce que cela un lien avec elle?

Shaolan: Sakura! Ça va?

Elle jeta la fleur par terre sans que Shaolan ne la voie.

Sakura : Bien sûr! On y va!

Ils retournèrent dans la salle et finirent de regarder le film. Bon d'accord, ils n'avaient pas écouté grand-chose et se chamaillaient pour les sucreries mais bon. Ils passèrent tous une bonne soirée et il était maintenant le temps de partir. Les garçons raccompagnèrent les filles, puis Ériol raccompagna Shaolan pour être sûr qu'il ne se perde pas. Il était quand même nouveau dans cette ville!

Le lendemain matin…

Sakura avait réglé son cadran pour être sûre de se lever beaucoup plus tôt, car c'était un jour spécial. C'était le jour où, chaque année, elle se rendait sur les tombes des membres de sa famille. C'était le jour où ils étaient décédés dans ce fameux incendie. Chaque année, elle se rendait au cimetière avec des fleurs et passait un long moment à leur raconter tout ce qui s'était produit durant l'année. Elle y allait également à leurs anniversaires, mais ce jour-là était spécial. Comme elle s'y rendait très tôt, elle était seule et pouvait se détendre. C'était également le seul jour ou elle était en avance. Ses cours débutaient à huit heures et vingt, alors elle arrivait au cimetière vers sept heures, pour pouvoir prendre son temps et raconter à sa famille tout ce quelle voulait. C'est donc à cette heure que Sakura arriva au cimetière. Sur le chemin, elle cueillie également des fleurs sauvages, comme à chaque occasion. Elle s'assit face aux trois tombes et ferma les yeux.

Sakura : Bonjour maman, bonjour papa, et bonjour à toi aussi Toya. Tu me manques beaucoup tu sais. Même tes remarques et tes taquineries me manquent. Quand nous étions enfants, tu passais ton temps à m'appeler « Petit monstre » ou encore « Godzilla »! C'est vrai que j'étais toute petite… Je ne me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où tu m'as appelée comme ça. Mais j'ai beaucoup grandi! Je n'ai plus du tout peur des fantômes (ou presque…) et je suis presque aussi belle que toi maman! Mais tu resteras toujours la plus belle! Sonomi aussi est vraiment très belle! Tout comme Tomoyo! Ce doit vraiment être de famille! Je suis très populaire au lycée! Si tu étais là Toya, je suis sûre que tu aurais tabassé beaucoup de garçons parce qu'ils se seraient trop approchés de moi! Tu prenais ton rôle de grand frère très au sérieux déjà, même si nous n'étions que des enfants. Tu me protégeais toujours de tout… Mais maintenant, j'ai trois merveilleux amis qui s'en occupent et qui prennent soin de moi. Je vous en ai déjà parlé très souvent. Il y a Tomi, ma grande sœur, Ériol, qui je suis sûre tu aimerais beaucoup parce qu'il est très mature, enfin généralement… Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose entre ces deux-là mais Tomi dit que non. Elle ne le sait sûrement pas elle-même, mais moi je sais. J'ai vu comment ils se regardaient. C'est plus que de l'amitié j'en suis sûre! Il y a aussi Érika, elle est vraiment très gentille, je l'adore! Ils sont toujours là pour moi, pour me réconforter quand ça va mal, et pour me faire rire. Je les aime beaucoup. Ils sont très chers à mon cœur. Et puis il y a Shaolan. Je ne vous en ai encore jamais parlé parce qu'il est nouveau au lycée. En fait, c'est un cousin d'Ériol, mais ils ne s'étaient vus qu'une seule fois lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Il s'est vite intégré au petit groupe. Au début je le trouvais froid et méchant, mais en fait il est très gentil, c'est seulement qu'il ne veut pas trop le montrer. Et il est vraiment très beau! Il a de beaux yeux marron qui lui donnent un regard très profond et mystérieux, de beaux cheveux brun chocolat en bataille qui lui donnent un air vraiment sexy et ce corps! Wow! Mais bon. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre nous parce qu'Érika semble s'intéresser à lui. Mais ça ne veut absolument pas dire que je voudrais qu'il se passe quoi que se soit hein! Il n'y a rien du tout entre nous! Mais pourquoi je me justifie moi… Sinon, je me débrouille très bien à l'école! J'ai de bons résultats, bon d'accord je ne suis pas la meilleure de la classe mais je suis très bonne! Sauf peut-être en mathématiques… J'ai un peu plus de difficulté, mais mes amis m'aident beaucoup dans cette matière, alors je réussi à avoir la moyenne. Naturellement, mes meilleures notes sont en sports, parce que j'adore ça! Je cours vraiment très vite, beaucoup plus vite que quand j'étais jeune! Vous devriez me voir aller, vous seriez surpris! Vous me manquez tous énormément. Je vais devoir y aller sinon je risque d'être en retard encore une fois!

Elle salua son frère et déposa quelques unes des fleurs sur sa tombe. Elle salua ensuite son père et déposa également quelques fleurs sur sa tombe. C'était au tour de sa mère, lorsqu'elle aperçu la fleur déposée sur la pierre tombale de celle-ci. Elle s'approcha et remarqua que cette fleur se trouvait être un œillet mort. Elle se figea littéralement. Qui avait osé faire une chose pareille!? Le nom de sa mère était Nadeshico, qui signifie œillet en japonais! Alors mettre cette fleur morte sur sa tombe, s'était comme dire « bien fait pour toi, c'est tout ce que tu méritais! ». C'était vraiment monstrueux! Si elle attrapait celui qui avait fait ça, elle lui botterait les fesses bien comme il faut!  
Mais bon, elle s'était emportée bien vite, peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire du tout, peut-être qu'une personne passait par là il y a quelques jours et avait mis cette jolie fleur là par pur hasard. Il n'y avait absolument pas de quoi crier au meurtre comme ça!

Sakura : Franchement Sakura! Reprends-toi! Ce que je peux être bête parfois! (mais si ça avait un rapport avec hier soir, cet œillet déposé sur une table…) Allez! Ce que je peux être paranoïaque quand je veux moi! Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi paniquer comme ça!  
Elle jeta la fleur par terre, loin de la tombe de sa mère, et regarda sa montre.  
Sakura : Bon je dois y aller. Au revoir papa, au revoir maman, et toi aussi Toya. Je reviendrai vous voir! Reposez bien là où vous êtes. Je suis sûre que vous êtes heureux là-haut!

Sakura ramassa son sac et partit vers le lycée…  
Elle arriva en classe à huit heures et quart, ce qui était cinq minutes en avance, un phénomène assez rare. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà là, y compris Shaolan, mais Tomi, Ériol et Érika manquaient. Elle se dirigea vers son pupitre, et c'est là quelle remarqua ce qui était déposé sur son bureau. Une jolie fleur de cerisier.  
Sakura pense : _Encore une fleur? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à la fin? D'abord un œillet, puis un œillet mort, maintenant une fleur de cerisier. Là je crois qu'il y a vraiment de quoi se poser des questions! Mais si j'en parle aux autres, ils vont trop s'inquiéter, ou dire que j'hallucine…_  
Shaolan: Salut Sakura! Ça va?  
Sakura : Oh! Salut Shaolan! Mais oui ça va très bien et toi? Hmm…est-ce que tu sais de qui ça vient?  
Shaolan: Ça va! Mais pour la fleur je n'en ai aucune idée! Elle était là quand je suis arrivé, et comme je devais voir le prof tôt ce matin, je suis arrivé le premier dans la classe.  
Sakura : Ah d'accord…  
Shaolan: Est-ce que c'est un jour spécial aujourd'hui? C'est ton anniversaire?  
Sakura : Non non pas du tout! C'est un jour comme les autres! Tout à fait normal! (j'en ai peut-être trop fait là…)  
Shaolan: D'accord, si tu le dis. _(Je ne suis pas trop convaincu là… Elle a vraiment l'air perturbée à cause de cette fleur. Je me demande pourquoi, elle est très belle cette fleur pourtant et elle est tout à fait ordinaire.)_  
Tomoyo : Saki!  
Sakura : Ah! Salut Tomi, Ériol, Érika, je me demandais où vous étiez!  
Elle cacha discrètement la fleur dans son bureau, mais Shaolan le remarqua.  
Érika : On est allé chez le fleuriste pour ça!  
Ériol tenait un beau bouquet de fleurs dans ses mains.  
Tomoyo : Un petit quelque chose pour toi!  
Ériol : Pour notre jolie fleur de cerisier qu'on aime tant!  
Sakura : Merci. C'est vraiment gentil.  
Érika : Pour t'aider à passer la journée.  
Tomoyo : On sait que c'est difficile pour toi, alors on voulait te montrer combien on tient à toi.  
Sakura : Ce n'était pas nécessaire! Mais merci je le garde hein! Il est vraiment beau!  
Shaolan se posait vraiment des questions. Et il se sentait totalement exclu du groupe. Sakura prit une des fleurs du bouquet et la tendit vers Shaolan.  
Sakura : C'est pour toi. Pour te remercier pour hier soir! Tu as vraiment été très gentil.  
Shaolan: (rouge pivoine) Euh…merci… Ce n'était pas grand chose…  
Sakura : Mais si! Allez prend! On ne refuse pas un cadeau!  
Ériol : Qui refuserait un cadeau de toi Sakura? Il faudrait vraiment être un idiot! Ou être aveugle!  
Shaolan: D'accord, merci…  
Érika : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir au juste?  
Sakura : Ça c'est notre petit secret!  
Elle fit un clin d'œil à Shaolan qui devint encore plus rouge et Tomi se mit à rigoler. La cloche sonna et le professeur entra.  
Professeur : Bonjour à tous! Veuillez reprendre votre place s'il vous plaît, nous allons commencer le cours.

Ils s'installèrent à leur place et le cours commença. Ils firent différents exercices que le professeur devait noter. Il demanda à Tomoyo et Érika de ramasser les copies. Celles-ci s'exécutèrent, mais lorsque Tomoyo pris celle de Shaolan, elle remarqua par la fenêtre une voiture de police dans la cours de l'école. Un des policiers était adossé à la portière et fumait tranquillement une cigarette. Shaolan remarqua son regard tourné vers l'extérieur, mais Tomoyo partait déjà remettre les copies au professeur. En retournant à sa place, elle se pencha vers Sakura et lui chuchota quelques mots.

Tomoyo : Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend dans la cour.  
Les seuls à l'avoir entendue furent Ériol, Érika et Shaolan. Sakura se leva et regarda discrètement par la fenêtre pour apercevoir le policier.  
Sakura : Excusez-moi monsieur! Je dois aller aux toilettes, c'est urgent! Problème féminin!  
Professeur : Euh…oui...bi…bien sûr! Allez-y!  
Elle sortit rapidement de la classe.  
Érika : Monsieur! J'ai vraiment mal au cœur! Je crois que je vais être malade!  
Tomoyo : Je vais aller avec elle si vous le voulez bien!?  
Professeur : Oui bien sûr! Merci mademoiselle Daidoji!  
Ériol : Monsieur! J'ai oublié mon cahier dans mon casier! Je peux aller le chercher?  
Professeur : Mais oui! Quelqu'un d'autre a besoin de quelque chose?  
Shaolan: Oui! Je dois aller au petit coin!  
Professeur : (_soupir_) Très bien! Maintenant on continue le cours!

Ils se rendirent tous en bas, suivant discrètement Sakura qui sortait dans la cour et s'avançait vers l'homme. Ils se cachèrent derrière un arbre.  
Homme : Une cigarette?  
Sakura : Non merci je ne fume toujours pas Michael!  
Michael: Mais c'est très bien! C'est très mauvais pour la santé! Regarde-moi! Mes poumons sont déjà très abîmés!  
Sakura : Vous allez bien?  
Michael : Très bien, et toi Sakura?  
Sakura : Ça peut aller.  
L'homme jeta sa cigarette par terre et prit Sakura dans ses bras. On entendit un petit bruit derrière les buissons: Shaolan avait brisé une branche avec ses doigts.  
Ériol : (_chuchotant_) Jaloux?!  
Shaolan: (_chuchotant_) Pas du tout! Mais c'est qui lui!? Ne me dis pas qu'elle sort avec ce type!? Il a trois fois son âge!  
Ériol : (_chuchotant_) Imbécile! Ils ne sortent pas ensemble! C'était le meilleur ami de son père.  
Shaolan : (_chuchotant_) Ah! D'accord… (_pense_ : _était?_)  
Érika : (_chuchotant_) Taisez-vous! On n'entend pas ce qu'ils se disent!

Michael : Je suis désolé. Je suis venu pour deux raisons aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord je sais que c'est difficile pour toi aujourd'hui… Fujitaka était mon meilleur ami et j'aimais beaucoup Nadeshico aussi. Tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup… Ils formaient un superbe couple…  
Sakura : Merci. Papa me parlait souvent de vous, et Sonomi aussi. Il vous aimait beaucoup. Mais maman trouvait que vous passiez trop de temps ensemble! Je crois qu'elle était jalouse!  
Michael: C'est vrai qu'on était souvent ensemble et que je l'accaparais un peu! Mais si je suis là c'est pour une autre raison.  
Sakura : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

L'homme sortit des photos d'un document. Il les montra à Sakura. Elles avaient été à moitié brûlées, mais on voyait assez bien qui elles représentaient. Sur la première, il y avait une petite famille qui semblait vraiment heureuse, un père et une mère de famille, ainsi qu'un petit garçon qui devait avoir environ sept ans.

Michael: Il y a eu un incendie la semaine dernière. Le père était très connu dans le milieu de la politique et de l'armée. Il était un membre d'une société pas très nette qui faisait affaire avec des Yakuza et même les mafias d'un peu partout en Asie et en Europe. Ils travaillaient sur différents projets impliquant l'armée. Tout ça n'était vraiment pas très net.  
Sakura : Que s'est-il passé?  
Michael: Il n'était pas d'accord avec ce que faisaient les autres associés et la tournure que prenait toute cette histoire. Ils ont donc chargé quelqu'un de l'éliminer, lui et sa famille, pour s'assurer de son silence. Dans ce genre de domaine, on ne peut pas tout laisser comme ça. Chaque corps a reçu plusieurs balles.  
Sakura : C'est horrible!  
Michael: Pour camoufler tout ça, l'homme a fait croire à un incendie accidentel. Naturellement, l'armée étant dans le coup, ils ont pu camoufler les preuves et ont fait croire ce qu'ils voulaient au public. Pendant l'enquête, j'ai trouvé ces photos. Et j'ai voulu te les montrer.  
Sakura : Mais pourquoi?  
Michael: Regarde les autres photos…  
Sakura prit la deuxième photo et se figea de stupeur. C'était sa famille : ses parents et son frère. Mais elle n'y figurait pas. Ils semblaient si heureux…  
Sakura : Mais…comment…pourquoi?  
Michael: Elle était également sur le site de l'incendie. Ton père, Fujitaka, il n'était pas archéologue comme tout le monde le pensait. Il était un de ces associés…  
Sakura : Quoi?!  
Michael: Il travaillait pour l'armée et était très impliqué. Trop impliqué. Il n'était pas d'accord avec eux, tout comme l'homme qui a été tué la semaine dernière et ça ils ne l'acceptèrent pas.  
Sakura : Vous voulez dire…mon père…ma famille… Ils ont tous été tués par eux, tout comme cette famille?  
Michael: C'est ce que je pense, tout comme mon partenaire. Il était aussi l'ami de ton père. Ils ignoraient ton existence, car tu étais vraiment très jeune et ton père s'était assuré que tu n'apparaissais sur aucune photo. Nous n'avons pas suffisamment de preuves, alors nous ne pouvons pas avoir de mandat contre les autres associés. Pour cela, il faudrait que le tueur soit arrêté et qu'il avoue tout. Mais les chances que cela arrive sont très peu probables. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Regarde la troisième photo…  
Sakura regarda la troisième et dernière photo.  
Sakura : Mais! C'est moi!?  
Michael: …  
Sakura : Ça veut dire qu'il sait que je ne suis pas morte et qu'il veut s'en prendre à moi!?  
Michael: C'est probable, mais nous ne sommes pas certains de ses intentions. C'est possible.  
Sakura : Oh! Mon dieu!  
Michael: As-tu remarqué des choses étranges ou suspectes ces derniers jours?  
Sakura : Euh  Non pas vraiment…  
Michael: Tu dois être très prudente Sakura! Ne te promène jamais seule, et ne sort pas après sept heures du soir. Ta maison est très bien protégée, mais on ne veut pas prendre de chance.  
Sakura : D'accord.  
Michael: Je dois y aller mais si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit tu sais où me joindre. Fais attention Sakura.  
Sakura : Merci, je le ferai, ne vous inquiétez pas!

Il s'éloigna lentement en saluant Sakura. Celle-ci était bouleversée.  
_Sakura__ pense : Mais les fleurs, c'était lui! Oh! Mon dieu! Ça veut dire qu'il me suit depuis plusieurs jours… Il sait où j'habite. Et s'il s'en prend à ma famille et à mes amis!? Non! Surtout pas! Je ne le supporterais pas, mais il va sûrement me poursuivre tant qu'il ne m'aura pas éliminée… Je ne peux pas les mettre en danger. Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire, je dois disparaître, partir loin de ceux que j'aime, maintenant!_  
Elle partit à courir et se dirigea vers son casier.

Sakura : C'est pas vrai! Dites-moi que je fais un cauchemar!  
Une fleur de cerisier était accrochée après son casier. Une fleur morte… Ce serait elle si elle ne faisait rien.  
Elle vida son sac à dos et parti immédiatement en direction de sa maison. Pendant ce temps, ses amis étaient toujours à l'extérieur, complètement défaits par la nouvelle.  
Tomoyo : Oh! Mon dieu! C'est horrible!  
Ériol l'a pris dans ses bras.  
Ériol : Doucement, ça va aller, on ne la laissera pas mourir quand même! On la protégera ne t'inquiète pas Tomi.  
Érika : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?!  
Ériol : J'en sais rien! Shaolan t'en dis quoi? Shaolan? Hé! Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé celui-là!?

Sakura courait à en perdre haleine. Dès qu'elle avait compris ce qui se passait, elle avait décidé de partir, de s'enfuir. Oui, elle était lâche. Mais en aucun cas elle ne voulait mettre ses amis en danger. Et pour rien au monde elle ne perdrait encore une fois sa famille. Elle ne le supporterait pas. C'était beaucoup trop difficile. Elle préférait s'enfuir. C'était beaucoup plus simple, moins douloureux. Elle arriva chez elle alors qu'elle aurait dû débuter son troisième cours de la journée. Elle rentra discrètement afin que les domestiques ne la voient pas. Sonomi travaillait, alors elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de la croiser dans la maison. Elle prit son sac à dos, et non une valise, pour qu'elle puisse le porter plus facilement. Elle y mit des vêtements et des effets personnels, son album de photos et d'autres petits souvenirs. Elle prit également un canif, sans oublier son passeport et tout l'argent qu'elle pouvait trouver. Elle téléphona ensuite à l'aéroport le plus près et réserva un billet d'avion pour le prochain vol en direction de Londres, en Angleterre. Elle avait d'abord décidé d'aller en Chine, mais elle voulait aller le plus loin possible alors elle opta plutôt pour l'Angleterre. Elle appela ensuite un taxi, et quand celui-ci arriva, elle y monta et se rendit à l'aéroport. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que quelqu'un la suivait depuis le lycée.

Arrivée à l'aéroport, elle n'avait aucun bagage à enregistrer puisqu'elle garderait son sac avec elle, alors elle alla chercher le billet qu'elle avait réservé. Elle allait maintenant traverser la passerelle menant à son avion.

Shaolan : Sakura!!  
Sakura se retourna en entendant son nom et aperçu Shaolan qui courait vers elle à toute vitesse.  
Sakura : Shaolan! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là!?  
Shaolan: Et toi!? Tu ne vas quand même pas t'enfuir!?  
Sakura : Je n'ai pas le choix! Si je reste ici, je vous mets tous en danger!  
Shaolan: Arrête! On est bien capable de se protéger! Tu ne fais que fuir tes problèmes!  
Sakura : Et alors! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi!?

Elle allait continuer, mais Shaolan la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Un long baiser, auquel répondit avidement Sakura. Ils rêvaient tous deux de ce moment depuis l'instant où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils voulaient éterniser ce baiser, mais ils durent arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle.  
Shaolan: Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je t'aime trop.  
Sakura : Je ne veux pas partir, mais… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Oh! Shaolan! Dis-moi quoi faire!  
Shaolan: Tu dois affronter tes problèmes en face.  
Sakura : Mais seule je n'y arriverai jamais!  
Shaolan: Tu n'es pas seule! Tu ne le seras jamais! Je te le promets!  
Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.  
Hôtesse : Hmm hmm…Excusez-moi…? Partez-vous mademoiselle? L'avion n'attend plus que vous.  
Shaolan: Elle ne part pas! Désolé pour le dérangement! Allez Sakura on y va!  
Sakura : D'accord, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
Shaolan: On va lui tendre un piège à ce salaud! Mais on va commencer par rejoindre les autres.

Ils retournèrent au lycée où les trois autres attendaient toujours à l'extérieur. Dès qu'ils les virent, ils se jetèrent sur eux.  
Tomoyo : Ma Sakura! Tu vas bien!? J'ai eu tellement peur!  
Sakura : Je vais bien, grâce à Shaolan.  
Ériol : Ah vraiment?! Et on peut savoir comment il a fait pour te ramener?  
Shaolan était devenu rouge pivoine, tout comme Sakura.  
Érika : Ériol! Ça ne se demande pas ça! Franchement! Ce que tu peux être stupide parfois!  
Ériol : Quoi!? Mais…!

Ils rigolèrent tous quelques minutes, puis ils décidèrent de la façon dont ils s'y prendraient pour attraper le tueur. Lorsque tout fut mis au point, ils retournèrent en classe. Ils eurent tous droit à des réprimandes de la part de leur professeur, mais ils n'y firent pas du tout attention. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était ce qu'ils feraient ce soir…

Les cours se terminèrent rapidement, trop rapidement pour nos jeunes qui commençaient à être nerveux. Sakura quant à elle était totalement terrorisée, mais elle devait le faire. Elle se dirigea vers son casier, fit son sac et salua ses amis. Elle sortit dans la cour et passa le portail. Tomoyo, Ériol, Shaolan et Érika attendaient dans la cour. Quelques instants plus tard, ils virent un homme emprunter le même chemin que Sakura, tout en restant à distance. Ils se mirent donc eux aussi à suivre l'homme, assez loin pour ne pas se faire repérer. Sakura ne se dirigeait pas vers sa demeure, mais plutôt vers le cimetière, ce qui pouvait être normal en cette journée.  
Cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes qu'elle était assise sur le sol à contempler les pierres tombales des membres de sa famille. L'homme s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs et qu'on ne pourrait l'entendre. On entendit un bruit de branche cassée et Sakura se retourna et se leva. L'homme se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle seulement. Il semblait être dans la quarantaine, assez musclé et pas très sympathique.

Homme : Bonjour. Vous êtes Sakura Kinomoto je suppose. Non attendez…Daidoji c'est bien ça? Comme si changer de nom de famille pouvait vous sauver!  
Sakura : Qui êtes-vous!?  
Homme: Vous savez très bien qui je suis je crois…  
Sakura : C'est vous qui avez tué ma famille?  
Homme: C'est exact.  
Sakura : Vous allez me tuer?  
Homme: C'est pourquoi je suis là. Vous devez mourir.  
Sakura : Pourquoi?  
Homme: C'est très simple, vous savez trop de choses.  
Sakura : Mais non! Je ne sais rien du tout!  
Homme: C'est ce qu'ils disent tous pour qu'on les épargne.  
Sakura : Vous aller vraiment le faire…!?  
Homme: Évidemment!  
Sakura : ….  
Homme: Voyons! Ne faites pas cette tête! Vous allez enfin rejoindre ceux que vous aimez!  
Sakura : Je voudrais savoir une chose…  
Homme: Hé bien… Comme vous allez mourir, je peux bien vous répondre. Que voulez-vous savoir?  
Sakura : Ce soir-là…. Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé?  
Homme: Vous voulez vraiment savoir ça!?  
Sakura : Oui!  
Homme: Très bien. Votre père travaillait en secret pour des personnes très puissantes. Il participait à la création d'une machine ultra performante qui aurait dû servir aux militaires. Cependant, il n'était pas d'accord pour que ce soit utilisé dans ce sens, alors il supprima de nombreuses données et détruisit les plans et les codes permettant de construire d'autres machines semblables. Il savait que s'il faisait cela, ça lui coûterait cher. Il se rendit donc immédiatement chez lui pour s'enfuir avec sa famille. Sa pauvre petite famille qu'il aimait tant…On m'a alors chargé de me débarrasser du gênant et de sa famille. Lorsque je suis arrivé devant votre maison, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation. Apparemment, ils se préparaient à partir. Je suis entré discrètement par une fenêtre. J'arrivais devant l'escalier alors que Fujitaka descendait. J'ai tiré une balle dans sa jambe, puis une autre dans son ventre. Il est tombé brusquement et est mort quelques instants plus tard. Mais en entendant le bruit, votre mère est apparue et a vu son mari mort. J'ai tiré mais je l'ai manquée de peu, alors elle a courut jusque dans la chambre de votre frère. Elle a tenté de sauver son fils. Elle l'a caché dans un placard et lui a interdit de sortir, peu importe ce qui se passait. Je suis ensuite arrivé dans la chambre et j'ai tiré plusieurs balles en direction de votre mère, qui est morte. Si votre cher frère avait fait ce que votre mère lui avait demandé, je serais parti sans l'avoir tué. Mais en entendant les coups de feu, le petit est sorti de sa cachette et a courut vers sa mère qui mourait devant lui. Je l'ai tué d'une balle dans la tête. Il est mort sur le coup et n'a pas souffert. C'est probablement la meilleure mort qu'on puisse avoir. Après cela, j'ai répandu de l'essence et j'ai mit le feu à maison. Je suis parti discrètement et personne ne m'a vu. Seulement, j'ignorais que tu existais. Ce jour-là, tu étais chez une amie. C'est ce qui t'a sauvé jusqu'à maintenant.

Sakura était complètement effondrée, incapable de dire un mot ou de faire un quelconque mouvement pour s'échapper. Comment pouvait-on être aussi sans cœur!?

Pendant ce temps, Shaolan, Tomoyo, Ériol et Érika observaient la scène, cachés dans des buissons, trop horrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils avaient suivi l'homme jusqu'ici et s'étaient cachés pour ne pas faire échouer leur plan. Tomoyo avait filmé toute l'histoire avec sa caméra vidéo, dès l'instant où l'homme était apparu. Elle avait aussi contacté ses gardes du corps pour qu'ils interviennent si ça tournait mal, ce qui normalement devrait arriver bientôt…  
L'homme sorti alors un revolver de sa ceinture et le pointa en direction de Sakura. À ce moment précis, les gardes du corps et plusieurs policiers arrivèrent et pointèrent leurs armes en direction du meurtrier.

**Flash back **

_Dring…_  
Michael: Oui inspecteur Michael Mizukashi à l'appareil!  
Tomoyo : Michael! C'est Tomoyo Daidoji!  
Michael: Tomoyo!? Mais que se passe t-il?!  
Tomoyo : C'est à propos de Sakura! On va essayer de piéger l'homme qui veut la tuer!  
Michael: Quoi!?  
Tomoyo : Ne vous inquiétez pas! On a tout prévu mais on va avoir besoin de vous!  
Michael: Je suppose que ce que je dirai ne vous fera pas changer d'idée n'est-ce pas?  
Tomoyo : Exact!  
Michael: Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?  
Tomoyo : Après les cours, Sakura va se rendre seule au cimetière. Le meurtrier, voyant qu'elle est seule, va sûrement la suivre et tentera quelque chose. Mes amis et moi allons le suivre à distance et je vais filmer la scène. Sakura devra faire en sorte qu'il avoue toute l'histoire. Après cela, vous devrez intervenir et l'arrêter. Vous devez avoir des renforts, moi je vais avertir nos gardes du corps pour qu'ils arrivent discrètement et vous aide. Ils seront armés, alors il ne tentera probablement rien.  
Michael: C'est bon j'ai compris. On arrivera discrètement et on interviendra au bon moment. Faites attention!  
Tomoyo : Bien sûr! Merci!

** fin du flash back **

Homme : Quoi!?  
Michael : Les mains en l'air! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de six personnes! Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous!

L'homme se tourna alors soudainement vers Sakura et tira. Shaolan surgit et le désarma. Il se battit alors avec lui et l'envoya au tapis en un rien de temps (n'oubliez pas qu'il est expert en arts martiaux le petit chinois)! Les policiers lui passèrent les menottes et l'emmenèrent au poste dans une des voitures.

Érika : Sakura!!  
Sakura était allongée par terre inconsciente et perdait beaucoup de sang.  
Shaolan: Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital et vite!  
Michael : On vous emmène! Allez montez!

Ils montèrent tous dans les voitures de police et arrivèrent à l'hôpital en moins de cinq minutes! Shaolan tentait désespérément de ralentir la perte de sang comme il le pouvait, mais il continuait à couler. Les médecins conduisirent Sakura en salle d'opération et les autres durent attendre dans la salle d'attente. Tomoyo appela sa mère pour la prévenir de la situation.

Quelques heures plus tard…  
Le médecin sorti de la salle où se trouvait Sakura et se dirigea vers ses amis qui attendaient toujours, désespérés. Quand ils le virent, ils se levèrent et vinrent à sa rencontre.

Shaolan : Alors!? Elle va s'en tirer!?  
Médecin : Hé bien…c'est-à-dire que…  
Ériol : Soyez un peu plus clair s'il vous plaît!  
Médecin : Nous n'en savons rien pour l'instant. Nous avons arrêté l'hémorragie et aucun organe vital n'a été touché, cependant…  
Tomoyo : Cependant?  
Médecin : Elle est dans un coma. Il est très rare que cela se produise, mais c'est possible. Nous ne pouvons prévoir quand elle se réveillera. Si elle se réveille.  
À ces mots Tomoyo s'évanouie et fut rattrapée de justesse par Ériol qui la porta sur une chaise.  
Médecin : Je suis vraiment navré pour votre amie, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Seule sa volonté de vivre lui permettra de se réveiller. Vous pouvez la voir si vous le désirez, chambre 207.

Il s'éloigna tranquillement et les laissa seuls.

Sakura était seule dans un endroit très sombre. Elle courait à en perdre haleine afin de trouver une présence qui la réconforterait. Elle ne comprenait pas où elle se trouvait. Soudain, une lueur l'aveugla et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, quelqu'un était devant elle. Quelqu'un quelle n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps…

Sakura : Maman…?  
Nadeshico: Bonjour ma chérie.  
Sakura : C'est bien toi maman? Oui, c'est bien toi…oh maman!  
Sakura se mit à pleurer et Nadeshico la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.  
Nadeshico: Sakura tu ne dois pas être ici.  
Sakura : Quoi?  
Nadeshico: Ce n'est pas encore ton heure.  
Sakura : Mon heure? Mais de quoi parles-tu?  
Nadeshico: Sakura regarde autour de toi.  
Sakura : Je ne voie rien. Oh! Mon dieu! Je suis morte c'est ça?!  
Nadeshico: Non tu n'es pas morte. Tu es dans le coma…  
Sakura : Dans le coma?  
Nadeshico: C'est exact, mais tu ne peux rester ici.  
Sakura : Je veux rester avec toi maman!  
Nadeshico: Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas abandonner ta vie comme ça.  
Sakura : Mais tu m'as tellement manquée! Je ne veux pas partir!  
Nadeshico: Je ne devrais pas être ici, mais on m'a permis de te voir pour te parler uniquement. Après cela, je retournerai au ciel avec Fujitaka et Toya. Tu dois retourner dans ton monde pour tes amis et ton amour Sakura.  
Sakura : Mais!  
Nadeshico: Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes heureux au ciel. Nous t'attendrons jusqu'à ce que tu nous rejoignes! Nous t'attendrons pendant des siècles s'il le faut, mais tu ne seras jamais seule!  
Sakura : Je comprends maman. Je vous aime tellement!  
Nadeshico: Nous aussi nous t'aimons ma Sakura! Mais tu dois vivre pour nous! Vie ta vie comme tu l'entend et mord dans la vie à pleines dents! Tu dois être heureuse! Tu ne peux pas vivre dans le passé!  
Sakura : D'accord, je vais m'accrocher et vivre ma vie, parce que je sais que vous êtes heureux!  
Nadeshico : Tu dois partir maintenant! Rejoins tes amis, ils sont morts d'inquiétude! Je t'aime mon enfant.  
Elle disparut lentement…  
Sakura : Je t'aime…

Sakura se mit à briller et fut aveuglée une fois encore par la lumière. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital. Shaolan et ses amis étaient tous dans sa chambre, à veiller sur elle et à attendre son retour.

Sakura : Hmm…  
Shaolan: Sakura!!  
Autres : Sakura!!  
Érika : Oh! Mon dieu! Elle s'est réveillée!  
Ériol : Bonjour joli cœur! Comment te sens-tu?  
Sakura : Hmm… J'ai mal au ventre et à la tête, mais ça peut aller…  
Tomoyo : Oh ma Saki! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois vivante!  
Shaolan: J'ai eu si peur de te perdre ma petite fleur.  
Sakura : Je…j'ai vu maman…  
Ériol : Hein?  
Sakura : J'ai vu maman, son fantôme, c'est elle qui m'a dit de revenir.  
Tomoyo : Je suis contente Sakura.  
Sakura : Dès maintenant, je vais arrêter de vivre dans le passé. Je vais vivre ma vie pleinement et je serai heureuse, pour ma famille et pour moi!

Même si l'on perd des êtres chers, ils ne voudraient pas que l'on soit triste toute notre vie durant. Ils voudraient que l'on soit heureux et qu'on vive notre vie pleinement! On ne doit pas vivre dans le passé, on doit vivre dans le présent, au jour le jour, et forger notre futur! Après tout, on ne vit qu'une fois!

--

**Voilà! C'est fini! J'espère que mon one-shot vous a plu! Toute critique est la bienvenue, tant qu'on reste poli! Merci! Naellya **


End file.
